The present invention relates generally to hardware used to rotatably connect two members together. More specifically, the present invention relates to hinge hardware used to rotatably attach a strut to a picture frame. In addition, the present invention relates to a self-locking hinge assembly that is used to connect a picture frame strut to a picture frame back.
It is well known in the art to use a hinge to rotatably attach one member to another, such as a door to a door frame or a picture frame strut to a picture frame back. Typically, the hinge includes two plates which are rotatably connected to one another by a pin. The plates are respectively connected to the two members by some type of fastener, such as threaded fastener, nail or rivet. In the environment of picture frames, rosette fasteners are commonly employed for this purpose.
In the industry of hinges and the structures that use them, there is a need to maintain the hinge in a open condition to, thereby, maintain the two members apart from one another. This general structure is the subject of the present invention. By way of example and ease of illustration, this environment will be described in connection with a picture frame environment, as will the description of the present invention. It should be understood that the present invention relates to any environment that employs a hinge construction.
Turning now to the picture frame industry, by way of example, a typical picture frame assembly includes a back member, which is usually made of cardboard, which fits into a rear seat in a frame molding which can be made of wood, plastic, metal, or the like. A number of turn buttons are commonly attached to the rear side of the molding and pivot into place over the periphery of the back member to secure it in place. A piece of glass, clear plastic, or the like, is positioned between the back member and the molding. A picture, to be displayed, is positioned between the back member and glass.
A picture frame may be mounted for display in several different ways. For example, a hanger or wire may be affixed to the rear side of the frame molding for hanging the frame on a wall for display. Also, a strut is typically employed when the picture frame is to be displayed on a surface, such as a desk or shelf. This strut is hingedly connected to the picture frame back. The strut is commonly shipped in with its strut member in a collapsed condition where it rests flush against the rear side of the picture frame back and frame molding. For the display of a picture frame, the strut member is opened via the hinge and the picture frame is then set on the surface with the bottom of the frame molding and free end of the strut, which is typically flat, in contact with the support surface. Thus, the picture frame is displayed in and easel-like fashion for viewing.
It is well known in the picture frame industry that it is desirable to maintain the easel hinge in either the open or closed position. This is particularly useful when moving the picture frame. For example, when picture frame is first used, the desired picture is inserted into the frame, as is well known, and strut is opened and the picture is placed in its desired position on a support surface, such as on top of a shelf. If the picture frame is desired to be moved, it is common for the strut to freely rotate making it difficult to handle and place on a mantel, particularly if it is crowded with other picture frames and there is little room to use two hands, with one hand holding the frame and the other holding the strut, to place the frame and prop it up in the desired location. Further, there is a desire to keep the strut flush against the back of the frame during transport of the frame. In general, there is a desire to control the rotating movement of the strut relative to the back of the picture frame. These same concerns exist in any hingedly connected member environment but they are of particular concern in the picture frame environment.
There have been many attempts in the prior art to address the foregoing concerns of a strut member on a picture frame back. For example, prior art picture frame assemblies have included struts that have very tight hinge connections where it is made more difficult to rotate the strut relative to the picture frame back. For example, a very tight hinge pin or tightly crimped pinless hinge may be employed. These prior art constructions prevent the strut from easily rotating but, over time, these hinge become loose resulting in a free rotating strut.
Also, these prior art constructions cannot control how much the hinge rotates to indicate a proper open or closed position. The hinge can be opened or closed partially resulting in inconsistent strut angles from frame to frame. Thus, there is a need to provide a hinge that two clear positions, that is, an open position and a closed position and no interim partial opened positions therebetween.
In the prior art, there have been attempts to control the rotating of the easel hinge in a picture frame. For example, a fixed length of ribbon, string or wire have been attached between the strut and the picture frame back to control the open position of the strut. The fixed length of material permits the strut to only be opened a predetermined amount thereby setting the open position of the strut. However, such a structure only sets the maximum open position of the strut and does not control the movement of the strut between an open position and the closed position. Moreover, in this prior art example, the strut cannot be maintained in a closed position against the picture frame back.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for a hinge that can be locked into a definitively locked open position without the use of tools. There is also a demand for a hinge that can be locked into a definitively locked closed position without the use of tools. There is a further demand for such a hinge to be easily movable from a locked open position to a locked closed position and vice versa. There is a demand for a self-locking hinge that is relatively easy to manufacture at low cost to meet high production requirements.